The Plot
by Tokyopixie
Summary: What would happen if Hermione asked him to pretend?
1. Summer Changes

Disclaimer: Okay, all Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling…we all know   
that!… I am using them for my own devilish purposes..so don't sue me, kay? This is my   
first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, though I'm not new to fanfiction in general. Please be   
kind, and I hope you like it! So, with out further ado, here it is!  
  
The Plot  
  
  
  
  
The summer after their fourth year had changed all three of them. Both Harry and   
Ron had gotten taller, though Ron was still especially lanky. When the two boys had met   
Hermione at the King's Cross, they noticed she had changed as well. Ron remembered   
that morning, a flush coming over his face. Hermione's body had evolved from the one   
he had remembered. She'd grown breasts, and her hips had become fuller.   
"Mr. Weasley, would you like to share your thoughts with the class?" Professor   
McGonagall glared over at him. He awoke from his daze to realize the whole class,   
including Hermione and Harry, was staring over at him. He smiled weakly, shrinking   
under McGonagall's stare. 


	2. The Proposition

"Ron?"  
"Yeah Harry?" Ron looked over at the couch to see Harry, whom had dropped his   
quill in frustration.  
"Have you noticed something different about Hermione since the term started?"   
Ron's face flushed. How could Harry know about his affections for her? Was he really   
that obvious? He swallowed harshly.  
In a squeaking voice he replied, "Um…er. No..I haven't, why Harry?"  
"Well, she seems kinda distant. I think she has a crush on that Ravenclaw   
guy…what was his name? Oh yeah, Rhen Dennison."  
Ron hadn't noticed this at all! He'd been so caught up in his own emotions he   
hadn't noticed that the object of his affection might have been trying to attract another's   
eye. "Do you think so, Ha—"  
At that moment the portrait hole swung open to reveal Hermione, with a very   
satisfied look on her face. "Ron, we need to talk." She walked over to her two best   
friends, eyes falling on to the red-haired boy.   
Ron tensed up immediately. He knew he must be blushing because his face felt   
hot, and his heart was racing. He hoped that they wouldn't notice. "Um..okay" He   
squeaked out, his voice an octave higher than usual. "Er, Harry could you give us a   
moment?"   
Harry, taking a hint, gathered up his homework and stalked up to the dormitory   
dejectedly.  
When he had left, Hermione turned her attention back to Ron. She walked over to   
where he was sitting and sat herself down in an overstuffed chair. "Ron, I have a   
problem, and I think you can help me."  
His mind raced with thoughts. Hermione never needed help from anyone,   
especially him. Maybe she wanted to say that she liked him.. 'fat chance' he thought.   
"Ron," A certain intensity was burning in those rich brown eyes of hers. He   
gulped down his fear and smiled at her. "I like this guy. I know this seems positively   
trivial, but I don't know how to tell him."  
He tried his best not to look in the slightest bit alarmed. What was she getting at?   
He was about to ask when she interjected.  
"Ron, just let me get through what I'm trying to say, okay? It's really hard to tell   
you all of this, and please don't tell Harry because I'd be embarrassed."  
He smiled pleasantly, this was it. She was finally going to say what he had wanted   
her to say ever since last year. She liked him, she had a crush.  
"Ron, I've been in the library all afternoon researching my problem and I've   
come to a conclusive solution. With your help, I'm going to make the guy jealous." She   
smiled a slight, embarrassed smile. "Ron, I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend. If   
you help me, I bet I can get the other boy to ask me out. I know this sounds trivial and if   
you don't want to, then that's completely fine, I'll understand." She said with a rush of   
slurred words as her eye cast downwards nervously.   
Ron couldn't help but stare. He was rendered speechless. 


	3. A Sleepless Night

Ron had asked Hermione if he could have some time to think about her proposal,   
and she had gratefully accepted, appreciative that he would even consider her. When he   
had gone back up to the dormitory afterwards Harry was full of questions. Ron hadn't   
told him, but rather had opted to lie and said he was really tired. He said he would tell   
Harry in the morning.   
That night he lay awake enclosed in the drawn curtains for hours. He had been so   
sure Hermione was about to profess if not her love, then at least her interest. It hurt him a   
lot for her to be so openly interested in someone else. Who was it again? That Ravenclaw   
guy that Harry had mentioned…  
The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Hermione had at the   
very least come to HIM with her problem, not Harry. Besides, he reasoned, she would be   
pretending to be his girlfriend. How bad could that possibly be? Perhaps he'd get the   
chance to kiss those full, scarlet lips of hers. His lips burned at the thought. To kiss   
Hermione, his best friend, the girl that he might love, wouldn't it be heaven?   
Ron sighed. He knew what his answer for her would be. 


	4. The Agreement

Two days later, he was still thinking about her proposition, unfortunately it was   
driving his attention away from his classes. He found History of Magic to be even more   
boring than usual today.   
After class he stopped by the door, waiting on Hermione. She had stayed behind   
to speak with her partner about the upcoming project, probably to guilt the other girl into   
spending the next month of her life in the library. That would be his typical Hermione.   
HIS Hermione. She would be soon anyway, even if it was only pretend. But…it would be   
real enough for him.  
She glided out the door and he grabbed her wrist. She cried out in protest, to be   
silenced by his other hand. He smiled down at her. She really was beautiful. "Hermione,"   
He whispered. He pulled her away to a corner in the hall.   
She looked confused and was about to protest. "Yes, Hermione. Yes. I'll do it."  
She smiled suddenly and looked over his shoulder at the other students exiting the   
classroom. Without warning, she stepped up on tiptoe and kissed him.   
He almost pulled away in surprise, but then found himself melting. Her lips were   
so, so soft. He had been about to wrap his arms around her, when she pulled away.   
Apparently it had been intended as a peck. "Ron, you can't tell Harry. I'd be too   
embarrassed. Thank you again. I'll see you at lunch." She smiled, and hugged him,   
making sure the other students could see the embrace.  
A moment later, she was gone. 


	5. Paradise's End

The next few weeks were like heaven for Ron. He even found himself really   
believing that they were dating. Last weekend they had gone to Hogsmeade, the other   
students in Gryffindor were in awe at their shameless public displays of affection.   
Hermione was more energetic than she had been in a long time.   
He smiled, heaving a slight sigh. He knew that some day soon it would all   
probably be over. That guy, whoever he was would probably be asking Hermione to date   
him any day now. Why wouldn't he? He'd have to be really dense to have not noticed her   
by now. What an idiot.  
He leaned back on the couch. He should probably be studying for that   
Transfiguration test, but he found himself starting to doze. He dreamt of being the   
Gryffindor keeper. Their team won the match, and then a girl with flowing, fluffy brown   
hair ran up to him. She kissed him so hard he shuddered.  
He awoke to lips planted on his. He slowly opened his eyes, the dream   
disappearing from his foggy mind. He began to smile, when suddenly her hand slapped   
him hard across the face, pulling him head on into reality. "Her—"  
"I hate you, Ron! How could you cheat on me like that? You jerk! You're really   
an awful person!" He saw tears in her eyes, but her face didn't seem as puffy as it should   
be. Her voice almost seemed forced. Hermione ran up to her dormitory, not looking back.   
His face still stung as he sat up, turning to see that everyone in the common room was   
looking at him in horror. Even Harry was glaring at him.   
What the hell had he done?  
He pushed himself up and off the couch, then ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, not   
caring about the rules. 


	6. The End of His Imaginings

"Hermione! What the hell is going on??" He roared as he bounded up the last   
step.  
She sat on her bed, drying her eyes with a tissue. "Ron, relax!" she hissed,   
obviously not concerned. "We had to 'break up' sometime, didn't we? Besides, we've   
accomplished our goal. He's asked me out to Hogsmeade next weekend. Aren't you   
happy for me?" She practically glowed.   
This time Ron wasn't enchanted by her smiles. This time he was angry. How   
could she play with his heart like this? "WHAT?! You will NOT go to Hogsmeade with   
him! You have to go with me, Hermione! You're MY girlfriend, not his." His face   
flushed with anger.  
She looked up at him, shocked. "Ron, this was just pretend, remember? You can   
stop acting now. Everything is okay, we can go back to being friends. We're not   
ACTUALLY dating, you know that." She smiled at him again.  
He couldn't take it. Her smile set him off. "Hermione, it's not pretend for me. I   
don't expect you to understand me. You just used me in your stupid plot. You're a   
heartless bitch!"  
His mouth hung open. Even he couldn't believe what he'd just said. Hermione sat   
there, looking as though she had been slapped across the face. His skin tingled, and he   
thought for a moment that he'd cry. But no, he wouldn't show his emotions in front of   
her. She couldn't hurt him anymore.  
He quickly stalked out of the room, and rushed down the stairs, getting away from   
her gaze. 


	7. Continuity and the Project

The school year at Hogwarts proceeded naturally, students went home for   
Christmas, and came back at the start of the next term. Everything went back to normal,   
except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione hadn't talked to each other   
since that night. Harry had been confused by the whole situation, still unsure of exactly   
what had happened. He hadn't taken sides, but had instead remained friends with both of   
them.  
Ron sat through yet another boring History of Magic class. He stared off into   
space, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying, he didn't really care.   
His mind drifted to the Quidditch field. He couldn't wait till the next game against   
Slytherin, they were going to beat them down. A slightly goofy grin was forming on face   
when the sound of his name being called snapped him to attention. "Ron and Hermione.   
Parvati and Harry." He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. He   
glanced nervously over at Hermione. God she was beautiful. She was looking over at him   
too, expectantly. He noticed that Harry had moved to go sit with Parvati Patil and that   
was when it occurred to them. They were pairing off into groups for a project. Hermione   
would be his partner. He gave a weighty sigh, unsure of what to do.  
He rose to go sit next to her. She glared at him, angrily. 'What did I do now?' he   
thought. He wouldn't let himself admit to it, but thoughts of Hermione had been   
pervading his mind for months now. Was she still dating Mr. Perfect? He had lost weight   
and wasn't sleeping or eating very well. Harry had tried to get them to talk numerous   
times, each time resulting in disaster.  
As their professor reviewed the instructions for the project, Ron sighed. He was   
going to have to spend countless hours in the library with HER. How the hell was he   
going to manage?  
"Okay Ron, I'll do the part on Grendela and you can take the part on Derinda, a   
week before the project is due we can compare notes, and write up the paper together."   
Her icy tone was evident. She didn't want to be near him at all.  
The class was dismissed then. "See you in a month, Ron."  
She was gone. 


	8. The Letter

On his way back up to the boys' dormitory that night, Pigwidgeon came flying   
through the window excitedly. He had a letter tied to his leg, and was obviously excited   
that he'd gotten the letter to Ron unscathed.   
Ron untied the letter and petted Pig for a second, and then the little owl was off   
again, probably to go back to the Owlery. He eyed the letter, wondering who it could be   
from. He sat down on the plush, scarlet couch and opened it, his eyes widening as he read   
it.  
  
"Ron –  
  
Hermione was never after Rhen Dennison from Ravenclaw. She had you pretend   
to be her boyfriend in the pretense that she was trying to get him to date her. She wanted   
you to fall in love with her, and you did not, so she pulled the harsh breakup bit. If you   
want her back, you need to tell her how you feel. Otherwise, you'll lose her friendship   
too.  
  
—Anonymous"   
  
He stared in disbelief. It had to be a prank. But…who knew about Rhen and their plot?   
How could he have been such a stupid git as to have believed the letter…even for a   
moment? But still, if it was true.. NO it couldn't be. 


	9. Reunion

He reread and reread the parchment. He had to get his speech just right. He had to   
make Hermione understand him. Ron growled in frustration as he scratched out two   
whole lines. It would never be perfect, but his plan had already been put into action and   
he only had an hour more to perfect it. This was of course assuming that she showed up.   
He sat in the darkened classroom, looking down at the parchment nervously. He rolled   
and unrolled it. The candles were lit, and everything was perfect. She just had to come.  
"Come on Hermione. Please come Hermione." He whispered it to himself, as if   
willing her to come to him.  
Finally, about forty-five minutes later she showed up. She was absolutely   
beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled and her wild mane of hair was perfect. She was so   
beautiful to him.  
A puzzled expression fell on her face as she looked at him. "Ron?" She looked   
down at the note in her hand, and then back up at him.  
"Um…Hermione, don't go. Please, just hear me out, okay?" He walked up to her,   
and guided her over to a chair. She didn't sit, but he felt pleased that she had decided to   
stay. He quickly grabbed the piece of parchment, but the flame of a candle on the table   
caught it. His eyes went wide in horror as half his speech went up in flame. He blew on it   
and Hermione pulled out her wand. "Flamus Ceasunis." The candle went out, and his   
speech was still half intact.  
He gulped, horrified that half of it was gone. "Um, Hermione, I had   
something…er..I needed to tell you…well….I wanted to tell you that…rather.." 'What a   
stupid git!' "well…I just wanted to say that….HermioneI'minlovewithyou…." He   
mumbled and looked down at his feet. He had spent days on that speech….all those hours   
gone to waste…that was all he could say? He tried again. "Hermione, what I mean to say   
is that, well, I'm sorry I got mad at you…I er..um… I know something I don't think I'm   
supposed to know."  
She looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Ron, what did you say? What do you know?"   
Her face flushed. She knew what was coming.  
"I received a letter that said…er…um…well it said that you made up…er   
rather…you fabricated that story about Rhen…that you weren't really trying to attract   
someone's attention…"  
Hermione suddenly looked up with a flash of anger. "Ron! That is NONE of your   
business! I don't know who you received your information from, but I was too trying to   
get a guy's attention! Okay…so I lied about Rhen, but I WAS trying to catch someone's   
eye. I 'dumped' you because the guy I was after lost interest…so I gave up."  
Suddenly, everything was starting to make sense to Ron. Had she been trying to   
attract….HIM? No…couldn't be. He suddenly felt really embarrassed, especially when   
he looked into her eyes. She had tears forming, but she continued.  
"Ron! I was trying to get YOU to fall for me. But you never expressed any real   
interest. I fell in love with you, I think. But it hurt, okay? So, just…just" She was starting   
to sob. "drop it, Ron!" She made a move towards the door, but this time he wasn't going   
to let her get away.  
He grabbed her wrists, and pulled her into a kiss that made him weak. This time it   
was different, a real passion came from behind her lips. She didn't resist, and he felt her   
hot tongue pressing against his mouth, begging for entry. He obliged, allowing her tongue   
to slide against his, and he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Her   
hands went to his face, softly caressing his cheeks. Ron was almost in tears, but no, this   
was reality. Hermione was really here, kissing him. Their fight was over. She was kissing   
him. Suddenly she pulled away.  
"Ron, you have to apologize."  
Breathlessly with his eyes still closed he said, "I already did, 'Mione." He reached   
out to her again, but she pulled away.  
"No, I mean for calling me a heartless bitch. You have to apologize for it."  
His eyes opened then and looked into her teary, blue eyes. She was crying.   
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear. I love you." He hadn't meant for   
that last bit to be said, but he was glad he had said it. Immediately her face had lit   
up and she pulled him into another breathtaking kiss.  
"I love you too, Ronald Weasley."  
She pushed him down onto the floor behind the desk, kissing him roughly,   
starting to unbutton his white oxford shirt, but he stopped her. "Hermione, I don't think   
we're ready for this." He looked up into her eyes, questioningly.  
"Ahem."  
They both sat up, to see Professor McGonagall peering down at them, horror in   
her eyes. "I won't ask, as it's obvious what the two of you are doing down there. I am   
very disappointed in the two of you. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor, EACH.   
However, because I didn't see any skin, there will be no detention. Now get back to your   
rooms, and don't let me catch you out at night again." She glared at the two and stalked   
out of the room.  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and giggled, it was the first time they had   
laughed with each other in a long time, it felt good. 


End file.
